


Possess

by lovestruck



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Facials, Humiliation, Leashes, M/M, Master/Slave, Ownership, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovestruck/pseuds/lovestruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo keeps Poe in his private quarters, chained to the foot of his bed like a beloved pet, naked save for the gleaming black metal collar around his throat and the matching metal leash that keeps him tied in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possess

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=938554#cmt938554) because I think Poe would look pretty in a collar and leash.

He keeps Poe in his private quarters, chained to the foot of his bed like a beloved pet, wrists and ankles manacled so he has no hope of escape. Kylo has kept him naked since that first day, save for the gleaming black metal collar around his throat and the matching metal leash that keeps him tied in place. 

Poe had put up a fight, cursing and straining against his new bonds in a delicious display of raw anger and humiliation that made Kylo all the more eager to break his spirit, to finally claim what should have been rightfully his all those years ago. His crush on Poe had been juvenile, and the way he’d follow Poe around whatever base the resistance was using, eager to have any scrap of conversation or affection, was weak and foolish. But Poe had been golden and untouchable, cocky and beautiful, and something Kylo had so desperately, fervently wanted but never received.

And now he has him.

Kylo is not a patient man, but he has waited so long for this, and he wants to relish the moment Poe fully submits to him, when he becomes entirely his.

"You will be mine," he says, looking down at where Poe has his lips wrapped around Kylo’s cock. Kylo had given him a choice: submit of his own free will Kylo would use the Force to coerce him. 

"You chose this path," he says, tangling his fingers in Poe's sweaty hair and tugging it harshly as Poe bobs his head forward, licking at the tip of Kylo's cock. "I could make you forget, if you wanted. Banish the loathing and humiliation you're feeling."

Poe snarls, teeth scraping against the Kylo's cock just enough to make him hiss in discomfort. Kylo yanks the leash, making Poe choke around his cock, drool trickling out the corner of his mouth. "Careful," Kylo says in warning. He lets the leash slacken a bit. "I'll have to punish you for that. You know better than to disobey."

The glare Poe sends him is full of hate and defiance. Kylo can feel the hate and defiance rolling off him, and it makes something thrill within him.

He keeps the leash tight in one hand, lets his other drift down to tug at the collar around Poe's throat. The collar looks so good against Poe’s skin, a mark of Kylo's ownership, of proof that he's finally claimed Poe as his own. That he has succeeded at something after all these years of wanting and waiting. The skin underneath Poe's collar is warm and bruised and he thinks he might allow his pet a shower after this. He could take him again in the shower. Or maybe clean him up just to dirty him all over again, make him smell like sweat and semen and humiliation.

Yes, Kylo thinks, he'll clean him up. Pamper him with oils so his skin is slick and smooth, make Poe look like a spoiled slave at a pleasure house. He'll remove the plug he keeps in Poe's ass so he can take him again, fill him up with his seed and then plug him back up again, and he'll get it all on a holovid that he'll send to the resistance. 

It’d be a perfect punishment. A perfect way to degrade the resistance and prove that Poe is _his_.

"What would your resistance think if they saw you now?" he asks. He strokes the skin of Poe’s neck, scraping his nails across the sensitive skin below his collar. "Is that a suitable punishment?"

Poe's eyes widen slightly and there's a tremor of panic that flashes across his face. Kylo smiles thinly. "I could let Hux and his men use you. Take a holovid and send that to your resistance."

A deeper blush of humiliation spreads across Poe's face and he makes to move away, eyes flashing in anger. Kylo squeezes the back of his neck, a reminder that he can keep Poe in place by other means necessary than physical force. 

He keeps the idea in mind for later, when Poe has truly displeased him. He is not keen on sharing Poe with anyone. Does not like the idea of anyone else putting their hands on his possession. 

"Or maybe I'll parade you on deck like a prized pet. Have you sit at my feet and keep my cock warm." He likes that idea, and he likes even more that Poe seems so against it, attempting to pull away from Kylo. Kylo increases the pressure of his hand on Poe’s neck to keep him in place, pushing his cock deeper into Poe’s mouth in a way that makes Poe gag. "Yes, I could do that. Show them you're mine. That the best pilot in the resistance belongs to me. That he's my obedient pet, collared, leashed and plugged up ready for me to use."

He fucks into Poe's mouth roughly, thumbing at Poe's stretched lips, rubbing semen and spit over them. He's close to coming, and when he feels the first spurt, he forces himself to slip his cock out of Poe's warm, slick mouth. Kylo keeps one hand firm on the back of Poe’s neck and uses the hand holding the leash to hold his cock, jerking himself off until he comes onto Poe's face, his semen splattering onto Poe's cheeks and mouth, some catching in his hair and eyelashes. 

Poe coughs and turns his face away, shame evident in his expression. The muscles in his neck tense as Kylo yank the leash, forcing Poe to look back up at him.

"Mine," he hisses, running a finger through the mess on Poe's face and rubbing it into his skin.

"Never," Poe says, voice rough and raspy. His bound hands twitch at his sides and Kylo can feel the hate radiating off him. “I will never submit to you.”

Kylo wipes the last drips of semen off his cock and smears it across Poe's neck, right above the line of his collar. "You are mine," he says. "You should have always been mine."


End file.
